La Lujuria Y Unas Gafas
by GirlBender L
Summary: Ella no era una chica muy popular en la secundaria; ni su vida había sido el chisme de la semana por perder la virginidad de manera épica y alocada. Y él, mayor, nunca se burló de ella por las gruesas y enormes gafas que usaba debido a su mala visión. Ahora le entregaría su virginidad, con miedo a tocar lo que era la sexualidad. / TOKKA/ AU. /


**N/A: **Ohayo queridos! aquí venco con un pequeño One-shot, antes de empezar mis fics para los retos a los que me anoté. Espero les agrade.

**Summary: **_Ella no era una chica muy popular en la secundaria; ni su vida había sido el chisme de la semana por perder la virginidad de manera épica y alocada. Y él, mayor, nunca se burló de ella por las gruesas y enormes gafas que usaba debido a su mala visión. Ahora le entregaría su virginidad, con miedo a tocar lo que era la sexualidad. / TOKKA/ AU. /_

**Advertencias: **Solo unas escenas un poco subiditas de tono, pero no Lemon.

* * *

**La Lujuria Y Unas Gafas  
**

**-Por GirlBender L-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sokka se hallaba recostado en el sillón, y acurrucado muy cerca de él, estaba Toph. Ambos, juntos, recostados en un sillón dentro de una habitación en la cual la única iluminación eran unos finos rayos de luz que se colaban por las cortinas del ventanal.

Era ya casi la noche, y el ambiente con olor a pastelillos y vodka embriagaba sus delicados olfatos. Eso solo los hacía enloquecer más, y aumentar la intensidad del beso duradero y apasionado que llevaban a cabo: él la apretaba más a su cuerpo, y ella enredaba sus dedos entre los castaños cabellos. Ya llevaban quince minutos así, pausando únicamente de vez en cuando para tomar aire, y luego proseguir. **Y todo habría seguido normal, habrían parado las cosas hasta allí, de no ser porque Toph sintió **_**algo**_** entre sus piernas**, sobre la fina tela de sus pantaloncillos deportivos verdes. Y ese _algo_, se le hacía _atractivo._

De pronto recordó cuando era pequeña, rodeando los ocho años de edad, e iba a la iglesia con su madre algunos domingos. En uno de los sermones del predicador, mencionaron el pecado de la lujuria, y sintió que esa era la descripción de su repentino deseo por sentir a Sokka dentro de ella. _¡Y todo por ese apasionado beso!_

En ese instante perdió la razón, una ráfaga de adrenalina la embargó y se apegó aún más a Sokka, si es que aquello era posible. Entonces una parte de ella comenzó a humedecerse, justo en la entrepierna; y su novio, que recorría todo su cuerpo con manos ansiosas, logró percibirlo. Justo a tiempo se alejaron levemente uno de otro, porque sin más oxigeno en los cerebros, habrían destruido la salta con su eminente pasión.

El ojiazul colocó su mano detrás del cuello y comenzó a rascarse, nervioso. Tomó la mano de Toph como casi nunca lo ha hecho, y con un nudo en la garganta se decidió a cuestionar a la pelinegra.

_-Oye Toph… ¿tú de verdad quieres, ehm, ya sabes qué?-_

_-Yo… creo que sí. Sí.- _Y Toph le sonrió, decidida.

Ella no era una chica muy popular en la secundaria: vestía ropas holgadas la mayor parte del tiempo, no resaltaba en los estudios, nunca se había unido a un club de actividades extracurriculares y la banda en la que participó por unos meses atrás decidió prescindir de sus melodías en guitarra eléctrica, porque quería alcanzar más fama, y con ella como práctica desconocida ante los más populares, jamás lo lograrían.

Tampoco era de la clase de chicas que hubiesen tenido muchas parejas, ni su vida había sido el chisme de la semana por perder la virginidad de manera épica y alocada.

Pero el día en que Sokka se acercó para ayudarle a recoger sus libros por causa de un tropezón en el campus, y observó todos sus dibujos desparramados en el suelo, se enamoró. Aquella mañana conoció a alguien que compartía el mismo pasatiempo, y por primera vez recibió halagos por sus fantásticas obras de arte y su espectacular chaqueta de cuero.

Toph Bei Fong cayó rendida ante ese chico al que no le importaba su estatus social en clases, o la carencia de prendas rosas en su armario; ese mismo que jamás se burló de ella por las gruesas y enormes gafas redondas que debía usar para ver. Porque sí, en efecto padecía de miopía, y esas gafas le causaron tantas malas bromas de ella, que hasta dejó de usarlas por un tiempo.

En esa tarde de otoño, en ese preciso momento en el cual le daba el "sí" a Sokka, Toph se incorporó en el asiento del sillón por un momento, y tomó sus gafas. Se las colocó, y tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para hacer que sus ojos de malísima vista se acostumbrasen de nuevo. Lo vio a los ojos, sonrió con los labios unidos, y con sus pequeñas y blancas manos acarició las mejillas del hombre al cual le entregaría su virginidad. El hombre al que amaba.

A pesar de ser ruda, tosca e indiferente ante todo, la sexualidad era un tema que siempre espantaba a Toph. Su padre había muerto de SIDA, (por alguna razón a ella no se le contagió el virus, porque esto puede ser hereditario en ocasiones) y de niña, cerca de los doce años de edad, leyó tantas novelas románticas en secreto, que temió entregarse a alguien que luego la dejase. Ella quería compartir su cuerpo con alguien que estuviera allí por siempre; aunque nunca lo hubiera expresado. No quería parecer vulnerable.

_-Hagámoslo si tú quieres.- _Un tono travieso y sensual se colocó en su voz, reafirmando su decisión anterior ya más decidida.

No necesitaron palabras para expresar el deseo luego de eso, porque Sokka la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su habitación al tiempo en que la besaba. Allí retiraron sus ropas entre risas y coqueteos, se conocieron mutuamente; y Toph regaló su cuerpo a Sokka con dieciséis años de edad.

-¡Debes admitir que soy grandioso!- Sokka bromeó entre jadeos, una vez culminado su especial acto. Él tenía dieciocho, y ya había tenido sexo una vez, con su ex novia. Toph cubrió su desnudo cuerpo con las sábanas azules, colocó su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de él, dejando que aquella larga cabellera se esparciera. Rió y entonces dio su veredicto.

-¡Tonto!- Y entonces su risa se tornó más escandalosa, al ver la cara descompuesta de Sokka. ¡Él era todo un poema! -Debo admitir que me dejaste impresionada.-

Sin más le dio un golpecito en el hombro, y cerró sus ojos_- que ya hace minutos habían abandonado las gruesas gafas_- para quedarse dormida. Una vez ya desatando leves y casi imperceptibles ronquidos, Sokka la observó dormir, y acarició sus cabellos.

_-Jamás me separaré de tu lado Toph. En cuanto tengas la edad para casarte, será lo primero que te pida.- _ No lo escuchó por obvias razones, y a Sokka no le importó.

La mejor tarde de sus jóvenes vidas, a causa de **_la lujuria, y unas gafas._**

* * *

**_Reviews? *W*  
_**

**_Bye!_**


End file.
